


Sí sé que podría morir, pero estás caliente...

by HelmetParty



Series: Talon VS Overwatch AU [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Betaed, F/F, Far Future, Female Characters, Future Medicine, Nudity, Public Nudity, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yall Symmetra is....a huge lesbian......, radiation exposure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelmetParty/pseuds/HelmetParty
Summary: Sombra gets radiation poisoning from using Satya's teleporter.





	Sí sé que podría morir, pero estás caliente...

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, came up with this little idea a while back.
> 
> My AU info can be found [here](http://helmetparty.tumblr.com/post/159717614213/overwatch-vs-talon-au-infomore-talon-vs). None of the previous/further fics are needed for understanding this, as they are all separate from one another. R&R, criticism encouraged. Requests welcomed.

Satya knew very well that her teleporter could make someone sick; the first time she was introduced to the technology, she herself became sick for days. Though, she just didn’t expect  such a strong hacker to be the one vomiting her guts out. Symmetra really  had thought it would be someone who had never used a teleporter before. She had her money on Roadhog, him having breathing issues already, it wouldn’t be unusual for someone like him to become sick using it.

But no. It  had to be Sombra.

She assumed that the little teleporter she used was using the same technology as  Vishkar , but maybe she was wrong. She hadn’t had the time or opportunity to inspect the details of the  compact translocator as of yet. Maybe using a  something similar on this scale for this length was too much for her. But size and setting had never been prominent problems with someone who had already gotten used to going through any teleporter.

Satya shook her head, carried away with her own thoughts, and got onto her knees to reach head level of the vomiting woman.

“Sombra, are you alright?” she asked nonchalantly, putting the hair that had fallen  in front of her face  behind her ear. “I am sorry, I would have thought to warn you, but you use  that little translocator  in everyday battle.”

It takes a few moments to respond, but Sombra does, after she wipes her face with her sleeve.

“This has never happened to me before” the woman exclaims, pain in her voice. “ Ai ,  mierda , everything burns.”

“ Burning sensations ” , Satya marks in her head. She places a hand on Sombra’s back and  rubs it gently . “What else?”

“I, I feel weak” she mutters, her hand gripping her stomach. “I feel like I’m going to pass out.”

Symmetra nods, and wraps Sombra’s arm around her. “Come, let’s sit you down” she strains. She had never been physically very strong, and Sombra weighed more than she looked.

The woman plops down in one of the chairs in the room. Her eyes are shut in pain and she grips her stomach like she’s in labor. The skin on her face is red and it almost looks like she has  first degree burns. 

“Radiation exposure . ” Satya speaks out loud, standing, looking at the woman. “Severe, too. I’ve never seen this happen to someone so adept at using teleporters. But then again, mine is made of special technology and light metals…” She has  her fingers at her lips, in deep thought, unblinking. She’s only brought back when she hears Sombra moaning in pain.

“Sombra,” she says, her voice stern. A sigh escapes her lips as she speaks. “ I need you to  t ake off your clothes.”

Sombra stops making noise, and looks to Symmetra. “What?”

“Take off your clothes, now.”

“What the- why? Listen, amiga, now is not the time for-“

“If you don’t take them off, you will die. Not even medicine can help you then. You see, a large percentage of the radiation must have gotten on your clothes, and it seems you haven’t developed any  antibodies against radiation, which most everyone who works in this field does. But then again, Talon doesn’t exactly-“ 

“Alright, alright, amiga. I get it.”

Sombra tries to  get to her feet, but she begins to stumble. Satya helps her, staying close just in case she falls.

Sombra takes it slow. She groans in pain as she unzips her coat, if that’s what you could call it. She throws it behind her carelessly. She takes off her bodysuit next. Symmetra is almost impressed, it clipped to her body by underlying magnets of some sort.  It was interesting, she would have to remember to ask to see that later as well. The gloves and ‘ boots ’ come off with this too, which almost seemed glued to her body.

All that’s left is her neon pink and black undergarments. Sombra’s skin looks burned underneath,  which is troublesome, but it’s not as bad as it could be. Her clothes definitely helped to protect her.

“Symmetra ... ” Sombra says, her voice strained, almost like she was going to vomit again.

“R-right” she replies quickly, wondering how long she had been standing there, looking. “Get it together. She is in pain, and this is no time to be admiring her body.”

Symmetra huffs and thinks about what to do; she left her medical bag at the base. It would take ten minutes to walk back there and get it, and the teleporter only had a few more uses before it would be out of  charges . But Sombra needed the medicine  now . She could die without it.

She huffs, and takes her teleporter back to respawn. They we’re going to have to walk back to the battle if they died. Satya just hoped that there would be at least a use or two left in it.

She sprints as fast as her heels would allow back to base. She looks through the bags of belongings to try and find her suitcase full of her  medicine and medical tools , but there was stuff strewn everywhere. She felt like she was having a panic attack. Throwing clothes and cases of weapons this way and that in a panic to find her things; she knew they were  around here somewhere, somewhere! Her bag was a bright yellow for a damn reason, where is it!

Satya turns around, away from the mess, and closes her eyes. She uses her technique that she was taught as a child.

‘Close your eyes, count to ten, and breathe.’

After all these years, it still works. The image of her mother pops in her mind, her soft hands caressing the young face of her past self. Her heart rate slows and she feels the warmth of love bask over her. She remembers her mother so picture perfect, so angel like, she almost forgets what she was doing for a moment.

Opening her eyes, she turns, and huffs. She goes back to when they first arrived in Numbani. Where did she place her bag?

It takes her several seconds to remember she had placed it in the bathroom of the airport for safe keeping. All of the civilians we’re evacuated, so nobody would steal it.

It takes her two minutes to grab the medicine bag she carried for safe keeping, and back through the teleporter. She kept a clock in her mind. It took her exactly 3 minutes and twenty seconds to get there and back, not bad timing for someone who failed track in high school. 

As she headed through the teleporter, Satya almost yelled as she saw a gun pointed in her face.

“Found their teleporter, east side. I’ll take it out and head back, keep them off the control point.”

Sombra sat in the chair, sweaty and huffing, vomit on the floor. “Sorry amiga” she said, wheezing. “Couldn’t get to my gun in time.”

Satya grinds her teeth. “ Morrison. ” she says with restraint. “You know that respawn cannot bring those back who die from natural causes. If she does not get this medicine, she will-“

“Die.” he finishes, and Satya can almost  see the smirk  under his mask . “Good.”

Satya sighs, and drops her bag to lift up her arms in defeat. “This is low,  especially for  someone as distinguished as an Overwatch  agent. ”

He scoffs, and goes behind her, the gun still pointed to her head. It takes him less than five seconds to take out the teleporter, it being damaged and low on energy already. Satya cringes at the gunshot so close to hear ears, even though she wears protective earplugs.

“I’ll leave her to die, don’t want her having the chance to heal up. As for you…” Soldier whispers, his gun hitting the back of Satya’s head. “I need to kill you.”

“Fine” she says, her hands falling to her sides. “At the very least, give me some room before I die.”

She kneels, and he backs up slightly. She still feels the gun pointed at her head even though she cannot see it. She doesn’t hear the whirr of her sentries, and she grits her teeth at his insolence. ‘Just a little further-‘

“Good riddance” he says, and Satya closes her eyes. Dying never gets easy. She awaits the bullet but it never comes. Instead, she hears loud voices coming from his intercom, and he turns to turn on the speak button. In that moment, she calculates in her head, is the only opportunity she’ll get.

She reaches for her Photon Projector and scrambles to her knees. Soldier jumps back and is bombarded by three turrets (that were supposed to be protecting her teleporter, she reminds herself, she needs to check her distance calculations later) and the beam of light that kills him in just a few seconds.

She looks down on the old soldier, a small grin of pride upon her face. Satya sweats, and throws her Projector to the side, grabbing her bag, remembering what she was doing in the first place.

Forgetting was a habit, but not this time.

Opening the bag, she begins to tend to Sombra. She treats her burns easily, but the internal damage, if any, would be harder to detect. Several pills are given to her, and Satya was surprised she carried radiation medicines.  She was glad that technology had advanced so far within the past fifty years, otherwise, perhaps the radiation would have killed her. Satya does her best, though not having any formal training in medical procedures other than her mother’s teachings. She’s also rather unhappy that almost all of her medical aid had been used.

“One last thing” Satya mentions, putting things into her bag away. “I…should check the breasts for any burns or-“

Sombra laughs.  “Chica de escuela aplastar?”

“I-I did not mean that sexually! I-“

“Another time, perhaps.” Sombra grins, and she’s already standing to her feet, putting her clothes on. It’s barely been fifteen minutes since she’s been treated. “I’m feeling much better already. There’s not even any signs of burns.”

“Yes, I, I’m aware, but-“

“Another time I can show you” Sombra interrupts, her finger over Satya’s mouth. “You know. To make sure I’m okay.”

Satya can feel her face go red, and she frowns. She begins to pick up her things and rearrange sentries as Sombra gets clothed. It’s an awkward silence for a moment, but she can feel Sombra’s eyes digging into the back of her head.

“Well, back to the front lines,” she says, twirling her gun on her fingertips, approaching the other woman. “Thanks for patching me up, dama, I think I owe you…”

And like that, she’s gone, invisible, back to God knows where. As soon as Symmetra can’t hear the patter of footsteps, she sits down and puts her hands in her face, almost feeling like her cheeks had radiation poisoning, too.

Or maybe it was just the thought of seeing Sombra again.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the best girl, Kam, who is on tumblr under the username kamsbizarreadventure who u should totally follow.


End file.
